


A hard day's night

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon prompted this: established sebklaine. Kurt comes home after a particually awful day. Blaine and seb are there to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard day's night

Kurt Hummel didn't usually have bad days, but when he did have them, they were *really* bad, and today was no exception. The day had started with Kurt sleeping through his alarm and subsequently making him get dressed in a hurry, skip breakfast, and get to an important meeting half an hour late. After the meeting, his boss had berated him for not only being late, but for not looking remotely put-together. 

After that bad start, Kurt thought his day couldn't possibly get worse, but the universe decided to prove him wrong on that count. He found out that a material he was supposed to be using to make his latest piece had run out, and he had to send an two assistants out to get it, as the first one brought back the wrong material. Lunch was a quick and unsatisfactory event, as Kurt had to hurry back and work on finishing up the drawings for the fall menswear line, which he spent the rest of the day doing. 

By the time Kurt got home, he was soaking wet from the rain that had decided to make a sudden appearance, and in a thoroughly bad mood. When he opened the door to the apartment, he found Blaine and Sebastian sitting on the couch. They looked up when he entered, and Sebastian wordlessly reached for the remote and turned off the tv while Blaine got up and pulled Kurt into a hug. Sebastian joined in a few seconds later, and Kurt felt himself cheer up a little bit at the obvious concern his boyfriends were showing. 

After a few moments of standing in the doorway, Blaine pulled away, saying, "I'll go turn on the hot tub," he said. "You look like you need a good soak."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine as he left, and Sebastian pulled away and started taking Kurt's wet clothes off. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sebastian carefully. 

Kurt immediately launched into a litany of the faults the day had had, while Sebastian stripped Kurt down to his boxers, which were basically the only piece of clothing that wasn't soaking wet. Just as Kurt was starting to run out of complaints, Blaine came back and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "The hot tub's ready," he said. "Would you like company?"

"No thanks," replied Kurt, and left the room to go to the hot tub.

When he left, Blaine and Sebastian shared a look, and Sebastian said, "Chocolate cake and a movie?"

Blaine smiled. "Yep," he replied. "I'll go get the cake." With that, he left the room, and came back a minute later, wearing a coat and boots and carrying an umbrella. He left the apartment and locked the door behind himself.

Kurt was lying in the hot tub, eyes closed and body slowly relaxing. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, but when he realized he was starting to wrinkle, he got out of the tub and put on the pajamas and bathrobe that Blaine had left in the room. He decided to let his hair down, mostly because he didn't have the energy to expend on fixing it. 

He heard Blaine and Sebastian talking in the living room and walked in to see them sitting on the couch, a cake box and 3 plates, forks and knives on the coffee table, as well as a bowl of popcorn and a dvd. He walked over to see that the cake was a chocolate cake, and felt a wave of love for his boyfriends wash over him.

Blaine and Sebastian scooted to either side of the couch, making enough room for Kurt to sit in between them. Kurt sat, and said, "Thank you, guys," 

"No problem," said Sebastian, while Blaine replied with a kiss on Kurt's cheek.


End file.
